


Frisky Business

by G0th_Husband



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap: Friendsim - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Prostitution, Codakk’s being weird, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fetishisation, General Scumbaggery, Hemospectrum Kink, Internal Conflict, M/M, Objectification, Power Dynamics, Prostitution, Rarepair, Rivalry, Sex for Favors, Tagora has never seen a pail in his life, Virginity Kink, Zebruh pays for sex, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0th_Husband/pseuds/G0th_Husband
Summary: Tagora Gorjek was known throughout Outglut for two things: being generally insufferable and having an esteemed love for money.After spotting something he likes at Galekh’s hive, Zebruh decides to use Tagora’s money-hungry ways to his advantage, but it doesn’t take long for things to get personal.(Rated Explicit for later chapters, more tags to come.)
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek/Galekh Xigisi, Zebruh Codakk/Tagora Gorjek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Frisky Business

“Alright... a little to the left. We’re nearly there”

“Hey, Xigisi, I’m trying!”

The two bluebloods huffed at each other as they worked their way up the staircase. Galekh’s hive- like most Indigos’- was appropriately large, but for some reason unbeknownst to the pair, the architects must have missed the memo on the stairwell when it came to size. For the highblood alone, the narrow steps and tight bannister would be fine, but not for two. Especially if they were attempting to lug a new desk up to the next floor.

“Have you got a good grip, Zebruh?” The homeowner asked as he stomped cautiously backward onto the landing.

The ponytailed troll readjusted his fingers along the furniture’s legs before replying. “As good as I can get.”

“Excellent. Here we go-!”

With a few staggered steps and an array of forceful grunts, they managed to sit the desk down onto the deep blue rug decorating the top of the stairs. Zebruh slumped over it for a moment before being shooed off by his fellow blueblood.

“Are we done here?” He asked, his breathing hitched. “My guests will get restless if I’m gone too long.”

Galekh rolled his eyes. “Not quite. We’ve still got to get this into my study.”

“Ugh, don’t you have a study downstairs?”

“I do, but it would be foolish of me to not have a place for research on each floor.”

The flat-horned troll let out a dissatisfied grunt before preparing to lift the desk again. With a smug smile, Galekh took hold of the other side.

“That’s the spirit. It’s only a few rooms down and one, two, three-!”

Within seconds, the two were moving again. As indigobloods, they were both naturally strong, but Galekh was clearly pulling his weight. His side of the desk never faltered as they strutted down the hallway and if he was struggling, he certainly wasn’t letting his associate know.

“Alright” Xigisi began. “We just need to pivot it into here and this task is done.”

Zebruh could feel his arms begin to cramp. “Yeah, yeah, let’s just get on with it.”

The pair scrambled into place, formal footwear and sneakers squeaked across the marbled floor as they attempted to turn the desk. Galekh shouldered the study door open with a loud bang, causing his friend to flinch. He muttered a quick apology before practically pulling the desk into the mostly empty room, tugging Zebruh along with it.

The stockier highblood abruptly dropped his side leaving the full weight in the other’s hands.

“You can put that down now, you know?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

-

Galekh’s new study was almost ready to go. The walls were covered with bookshelves befitting of his hive- some neatly organised, some sloppily piled onto one another- and the floor was littered with boxes, filled to the brim with what appeared to be even more books. With the desk now in place, all the blueblood had to do was unpack. He turned to his exhausted looking companion.

“I appreciate your help, Zebruh.”

The lean highblood wrung his hands, his knuckles still pale from gripping at the hard wood of the desk.

“Yeah, no problem-“

“Perfect. Now I have to decide where to put everything-“

Without a second thought, Galekh went off on his usual tirade, pacing the floor of his soon-to-be study with his hands clasped behind his back. Rambling aimlessly about which trinket goes where and which book should be stacked on which shelf. Like any indigo, Zebruh was used to the larger troll’s ramblings and lectures, but that didn’t make them any less insufferable. He circled his still aching joints with his thumb and let his half-lidded eyes wander.

Up close, the packing boxes were practically bursting at the seams. The cardboard was beaten up and split, allowing for a deluge of paper to spill out like water from a pipe. The tears were haphazardly patched up using what could only be assumed to be tape, but that didn’t stop the occasional item slipping through the cracks. One such item was a photo frame that had toppled out of the box onto the study floor.

Zebruh raised a thick eyebrow, curious. He knelt down and cracked a wide smile, taking the frame in his hands and turning it over to reveal a group photo. It displayed a trio of tealbloods, stood together with their arms around each other’s shoulders. Two of them were wearing glasses. The one with pink glasses was kissing the one with semi-circled glasses on the cheek, the pair of them blushing.

The third one, on the other hand, was different. They definitely weren’t part of the other two’s apparent relationship, but they still had a grin on their face. They seemed to be eyeing the couple up, not in a creepy way, but in a sort of humouring way. Like they were friends. Not quite moirails, but... friends. The third troll’s hair draped over the left side of their face and was pulled into a tight ponytail in the back, flaring out at their broad, yet sharp shoulders. Zebruh smiled again.

“My, my, Xigisi. Who is this?”

It took the highblood a moment to stop talking and process the question. He paused mid-step and turned.

“Which one?” He asked, his upper lip curling in disapproval.

Zebruh stood and gestured to the long haired troll on the far right. “This one. She’s beautiful.”

Galehk practically choked on his breath, causing him to stumble a bit. He readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, bringing a hand to his chest.

“First of all, I think you’ll find that is a male. Second of all, his name is Tagora Gorjek” he paused a moment. “He’s an... associate of mine.”

The slimmer troll narrowed his eyes and smirked as the homeowner flushed indigo.

“An associate, you say? Come now, there’s no need for formalities” he chuckled, attempting to put a hand on Galekh’s shoulder, before withdrawing it in fear of getting crushed. “Are you two in a quadrant?”

The larger blueblood’s face somehow blushed even deeper. He fumbled with his tie.

“Well, we are... something. He seems to think we’re black leaning, but-“ he stopped again. “I’m not sure how I feel.”

This, of course, launched him back into another long winded speech. The ins and outs of how they met and interact, why he’s so interested, why it’s all so confusing. He could have gone on for hours. But, once again, Zebruh wasn’t listening. He stared into the picture a little longer.

“He must really be something to get Xigisi steamed up...” he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “It’s only common courtesy I take a look.”

-

The teal part of town was unknown territory to Zebruh. If he ever lingered in an area that wasn’t a highblood neighbourhood, it would surely be a lowblood one. Though the hives were much bigger and more elaborate than anything that could be found in a rustblood district, the trolls in the area still acted similar. Trying not to make eye contact with the highblood, forcing a smile and scuttling out of view, as if they’d be culled on the spot if he noticed anything out of place. He would never do that though, of course.

He had managed to swindle Tagora’s address from Galekh as he was rambling and took it upon himself to seek out the tealblood as soon as he could. His blueblood companion wasn’t useful for many things, but there’s a first time for everything.

The highblood swaggered up to the door of his target’s modern looking hive and lingered for a moment. He was used to dealing with lowbloods, their lack of worth in society made them easy to flatter and win over, but midbloods were a different breed. Ceruleans were nuts , jades were practically mythical creatures and teals were... a mixed bag. From his own experience, they were either stuffy workaholics, swindlers or completely nuts. Based on what Galekh had- unintentionally- explained to him, this one fell into the first two categories, but was more on the flamboyant side.

A pretty boy with a love for cash.

Zebruh smiled to himself. If there was one thing he did have, it was money and money solves everything. It was sleazy, downright underhanded, but it would work and that’s all that mattered.

Practically oozing with newfound confidence, he placed a thick finger on the doorbell and let it ring. A slimy, yet sophisticated voice rang out from an intercom.

“Tagora Gorjek speaking. High ranking legislacerator to be. Who is this?”

“ Zebruh Codakk. I think I have a... proposition for you.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Codakk? As in, the indigo that lives in that massive hive near Galekh Xigisi?”

Zebruh chuckled. “The one and only.”

“Hm. Very well. Come in- and take your shoes off at the door.”

The blueblood did as he was told and closed the door behind him, slipping off his sneakers with a tug at the heel. The inside of Tagora’s hive was almost as flashy as a highblood’s. Bright, minimalist and well kept. One would have thought he had a crack team of butlers and maids keeping the place up to scratch. Zebruh smiled, impressed.

“I wasn’t expecting any clients today, but I suppose that’s business. Usually you’d have to book, but I make exceptions for highbloods.”

The voice was now accompanied by the brisk clicks of slightly heeled shoes down the nearby flight of stairs. Within seconds, the scrawny tealblood was in view, clasping papers in one hand and readjusting his waistcoat with the other. His hair was exactly as it was in the picture- draped over the left side and tied back into a tight ponytail that flared out at his shoulders. The only thing that wasn’t present was the photographed grin of sharp teeth, which instead was set at a stern frown.

The highblood watched intently as he descended, admiring his purposeful stride and elegant appearance. He was already starting to understand why Xigisi liked him.

“Mr Codakk, welcome” Tagora began, extending a hand for the blueblood to shake. “As I’ve said, I am Tagora Gorjek, but please, call me GorGor.”

Zebruh took it quicker that he probably should have, squeezing at the smaller troll’s- admittedly clammy- hand. He was tempted to start circling the back of his hand with his thumb, but they weren’t there just yet.

“The pleasure is all mine” he said with a wink.

The tealblood grimaced a little at the gesture, before flashing a businessman smile and taking his hand back.

“Indeed. Now, why don’t we talk over this proposition of yours? My office is just through here.”

“Lead the way.”

Tagora nodded, his face still plastered with a sharp toothed smile and his hand still gripping a binder’s worth of papers. He gestured with his chin before setting off towards his office, taking the same brisk, controlled steps he took down the stairs. The indigo lingered behind, following the smaller troll at a more relaxed pace, letting his eyes wander up and down his body.

Galekh had made a good choice. He didn’t know much about midbloods- let alone teals- but Tagora’s figure was unlike any he had encountered before. From behind, he almost looked like a girl- a tight waist and broad hips. Zebruh smirked to himself, tempted by the notion of touching the legislacerator’s ass, but before he could act, they were stood in front of his desk.

“Please, take a seat.”

If he was still wearing his shoes, he would have kicked at the floor in a childish huff. He thought the walk would be longer. Well, not thought, hoped. No matter, he still had plenty of time. The highblood dropped himself into the silken client’s chair and threw his arms over the back of it; an attempt to look suave that the teal seemed to ignore. He took his own seat and intertwined his fingers over the papers, still smiling.

“So, Mr Codakk, what is this ‘proposition’ you have for me?” He said, his high voice radiating professionalism.

His client held up a hand and chuckled. “No need for formalities. Please, call me Zebruh.”

Tagora’s grin wavered for a moment before he continued. A bead of sweat cumulating on his forehead.

“Very well... Zebruh, I’m eager to hear your little proposition. I don’t often get deals from Indigos, you see.”

The highblood flashed his own toothy grin, somehow managing to spread his legs wider in the narrow chair.

“I’ll cut to the chase then. Tell me, how much did your last case cost?”

The teal leant forward, raising an eyebrow. “My last case?”

He fingered through a binder to his right and glanced at it for a moment before turning back to his client.

“It was a... libel case for a Cerulean celebrity. This... plus service costs... Overall, it was around 15’000 credits-“

“I’ll pay you tenfold.”

-

The office was so quiet you could’ve heard the drop of sweat now rolling down Tagora’s cheek fall to the floor. Zebruh’s casual demeanour hadn’t changed a bit, but the legislacerator was practically paralysed where he sat.

He swallowed heavily. “I’m- I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard that right” he said, his voice shaking. “T-tenfold? That would be 150’000 credits!”

The blueblood nodded, smug.

“But- You haven’t told me what the case is yet!”

If he wasn’t trying to play it cool, he would’ve laughed at the shrill, panicked tone of the teal. There was something so endearing about the uppity nature of midbloods that made them so fun to rile up. Most other highbloods didn’t appreciate their quirks like he did.

Tagora squirmed in his seat. “My... apologies, sir, but that’s... preposterous! What are you playing at? Are you framing someone for murder or something?”

The taller troll brought his hands behind his head, looking even more relaxed than he was before.

“Not at all. In fact, there’s no case at all.”

“No case?” If he wasn’t sweating earlier, he was sweating now. “No case?! Then what are you here for?”

“Simple” the blueblood began, a sly look in his eye. “I want to spend a night with you.”

The teal’s stomach dropped.

“I’m sorry?”

Zebruh chuckled. “You heard me. Spend a night with me and I’ll pay you for your time.”

“Listen here” Tagora began, scowling. “I know you’ve probably heard on the street that I like money, but I’m NOT that type of troll-“

“What if I tripled it?”

The legislacerator’s eyes widened. He didn’t know whether to spit or start drooling.

450’000 credits.

All for him.

Just for one night.

He cleared his throat and began drumming his fingers across his desk, immediately becoming flushed at the thought. Someone wanted to pay that much money to pail with him?! Tagora Gorjek? The sleaziest legislacerator on Alternia? Something was wrong here, but he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing his thighs together, growing flushed and breathing heavy.

“P-pardon me, sir, but I must ask...” he looked away bashfully. “Why me exactly? There are plenty of trolls who, uh, offer these services for a living. Why not go to one of those instead of-“ He bit his lip, feeling himself grow even more embarrassed under the highblood’s relaxed, yet intense gaze. “- A stuffy little tealblood like me?”

The indigo leant forward. He didn’t know teals were easily flustered. It was adorable. He somehow managed to smile even wider as he watched him blush and writhe.

“Tell me, Mr Gorjek, have you ever filled a quadrant?” He asked, his voice resting deep in his throat.

Tagora squeaked at the question, forgetting that he had asked one himself. His fidgeting became even faster. “N-No, sir. I haven’t. Us legislacerators... we don’t have much time for quadrants and standard friendships. Well, except for Tyzias and Stelsa... and Tegiri...”

His sentence trailed off as he realised what he was saying. He was the only one of his teal companions who didn’t have at least one quadrant filled or even a friend or two. It was just him and his work. Even his feelings surrounding Galekh were complicated at best. Nothing worth acting upon. There were probably jadebloods who had done more than him. He simply never had the time, that was all. Or the means. Or the interest and attention from anyone. He kept his gaze away from his client, trying to suppress the embarrassing noises brewing in his throat.

It was pathetic, but this was the most flushed advance anyone had ever made on him.

“To answer your question, I saw a picture of you at Galekh’s hive and I was just completely enraptured” the highblood cooed, watching as the teal started to whimper at his words. He really was new to this and the indigo was eating it up. “If you could get Xigisi’s notice, I knew that I had to at least give you a visit.”

Tagora placed a hand on his chest, feeling his bloodpusher beating a mile a minute. “O-Oh yeah? And just from that you wanted to...?”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence. Perhaps he was being presumptuous. ‘Spending a night’ with him could mean anything. It could just be a date or dinner. It didn’t have to be anything like THAT. But there was just something about the tone of the his voice that told him otherwise. He felt himself throb slightly at the thought, causing him to let out another quiet ‘eep!’ and squeeze his legs even tighter together. All the while Zebruh continued to watch.

“So what do you say, GorGor? Is my proposition good enough for you?”

Tagora swallowed heavily, his saliva turning sticky in his throat.

“Y-yes, it uh, sounds just fine. Allow me to- to quickly finalise a few things.”

He quickly turned to his computer and pulled up a contract template, frantically filling in the blanks with- what he could only assume to be- the reasonable conditions. The indigo continued to watch him intently, taking a mental note of every flinch and twitch. He was an entirely different troll from the one that greeted him over the intercom. Perhaps all that confidence and wit was a mask. Either way, the highblood found it to be fascinating.

“Wh-Which night would you like to spend with me?” The teal stammered, glancing back and forth between the screen and his client. “And where?”

Zebruh rested his chin on a finger and briefly thought over his schedule. Or rather, he pretended to think over his schedule, when in truth, he really didn’t have one.

“How about tomorrow at my hive? I’ll even come and pick you up. Or is that too short notice for a hardworking little legislacerator like you?” He said, smirking.

“Not at all! Tomorrow is completely fine! Let me just write that down...”

The skinnier troll continued tapping at his keyboard, scanning over the words and occasionally biting at the skin around his thumb. A nervous habit likely brought on by his wandering thoughts. Before long, the desk’s printer was spitting up a page which Tagora ripped from its mouth with a precise flick of the wrist. He placed it in front of his highblooded client, his face still flushed.

“Alright, Mr Co- Zebruh. Here’s the contract for one night with me” the teal declared, attempting to remain professional. “The initial cost is the stated 450’000 credits, but if anything... unpleasant occurs, you may be charged more. There are terms and conditions at the bottom; I’ll give you a moment to read those over. Once you’re finished, sign on the line please and thank you.”

The indigo scanned the contract and held it in front of him, his eyes lazily tracing over the words that looked important. In truth, he wasn’t reading, he was simply basking in his own success. A night with a beautiful midblood. And not just any beautiful midblood, one that he knew Xigisi had affections for. A perfect opportunity to outdo him. Sure, he had to pay, but better this than some run of the mill pay-pailer.

He placed the paper back on the desk and took one of the many pens from a holder on the desk. And with one fell swoop, just like that, it was signed.

-

The majority of the teal’s next day was spent in his ablution robe anticipating the indigo’s arrival. He told the highblood to send him a message when he was on his way, but Tagora’s brain couldn’t help but go into waiting mode. He had looked over his copy of their contract more times than he could count, just in case he had accidentally created his own loophole, but no. Just like all of his contracts, it was flawless and as legally binding as it should be.

The teal was finishing off his look for the evening, combing through his hair and taming any unruly sections with his straighteners. The only problem was his outfit. He knew what the night would eventually entail, but he didn’t exactly know how one dressed for such an occasion. Most of his clothes were extremely formal or business casual at the very least. Nothing befitting of... that. After another quick brush, he stood up from his vanity and paced over to the wardrobe, fingering through his large collection of attire. Occasionally, he’d pause, thinking about the type of troll Zebruh was- or, at least, the impression he got upon meeting him. Any troll willing to pay such an exuberant amount of money to spend a night with someone like him must’ve been at least a little bit sleazy. With that in mind, he pulled out a pair of tight leather trousers that were hiding amongst his usual pinstripes.

“When did I even get these...?” He muttered to himself, laying them out over a chair.

He turned his gaze back to the immense selection of clothing and delicately picked out a silken teal button-up. He raised a sharp eyebrow. Perhaps he could style this to be a little more provocative? He quickly changed out of his robe and donned his choices, posing in the mirror to get a good look at every angle. Those pants were indeed tight. They looked like they had been practically painted onto him; already a far cry from his usual modest office-wear. The tucked-in shirt softened the look, but something was definitely missing. He pondered for a moment before carefully undoing one button at a time. He stopped at the one just below his pectorals.

“There we go” he said, enamoured with his own beauty as usual. “This is more than appropriate.”

It wasn’t anything over the top, but he wasn’t exactly used to showing this much skin- even if it was only his chest. He posed a little more, putting his hands on his hips and touching at his face like some pensive model until he heard his palmhusk buzz back at his vanity. He flinched at the sound before quickly pacing over, fumbling with the device a little before reading the message.

“❤️Be there soon, sweetheart. Make sure you’re ready to go.❤️”

He could’ve broken the damn thing in half from how hard he was gripping it.

‘Sweetheart’?‘Sweetheart’?!

The two had literally just met and he was already calling him sweetheart? He couldn’t believe it. He glanced over to his reflection, his face once again flushed with teal. He brought the device to his chest, looking nervously at the floor. He couldn’t start getting flustered now. Not again. Not before the night had even started. He took a few deep breaths, scrunching up his face and whispering his mantra to himself in a feeble attempt to keep his bloodpusher from exploding out of him. He quickly typed up a response.

“Indeed, I’ll see you then. *_____”

As soon as he hit send, he heard his intercom call out. He snapped his head over to the speaker next to his respiteblock door and went over as quickly as possible, his hands already becoming sweaty. He pressed the button and spoke, attempting to remain composed.

“Y-yes? Tagora Gorjek speaking.”

A familiar voice dripped from the speaker. “Hey there, babe. You ready for our little arrangement?”

Tagora’s mouth hung open, his eye lightly twitching. “Ahaha, Zebruh... ‘Be there soon’ must have meant just around the corner, hm?”

His visitor let out a deep laugh. “Uh, yeah? That’s what it means for me anyway. Now come on, let’s go!”

The teal took his finger away and sauntered downstairs, delicately slipping his palmhusk into his trouser pocket. He double checked himself, slipping on one of his many pairs of boots. Then- just to be safe- he did another check, gave his lusus a quick pat and went out the door, immediately turning to lock it.

“You must forgive me, sir. I think we both have a different idea of what ‘be there soon’ me-“

As soon as he went to face the indigo, the scrawnier troll was rendered speechless. He didn’t really know what to expect from the highblood that night, but one thing he most certainly did not account for was how well he cleaned up. His hair still hung in a low ponytail, but something about the way it was styled made it look so much sleeker. He was still wearing a white button-up and jeans, but his usual bow tie and waistcoat had been replaced with a rather bulky looking leather jacket with his sign on a pin.

They weren’t huge changes, but he certainly looked different.

“Usually, I’d tell you to leave the ogling for later, but I’m liking this” Zebruh chuckled, winking.

Tagora’s hands trembled as he went to put his keys away, sometimes almost entirely missing his pockets. He wasn’t used to anything like this. He knew what was happening and he knew it was morally questionable, but him turning up dressed like THAT made it feel almost like a real, genuine date.

The indigo, however, was fixated on other things.

“You’re looking pretty good yourself, GorGor. I didn’t know teals were so open to such suggestive fashion.”

He was already letting his eyes crawl over Tagora’s body, making sure to get a good look at every angle and curve. He wasn’t even being subtle about it either, leaning forward and snickering when he saw something he liked. Any suspicions and speculations the highblood had surrounding the legislacerator’s body were confirmed in an instant. Broad shoulders, tight waist, wide hips; beautifully androgynous and all his for one night. He watched the teal squirm under his gaze, wringing his scrawny little hands and attempting to avoid eye contact. He had seen lowbloods react like this around him, but seeing it on a midblood had its own endearing charm. The only difference was that this encounter was legally binding.

He extended a hand, a pleased look on his face.

“Now, shall we get moving?”

Tagora took a deep breath.

“Yes. Let’s.”

-

The walk to Zebruh’s hive wasn’t long, but it sure as hell felt like it. Galekh had mentioned that Tagora’s social skills weren’t exactly stellar, but the indigo had expected more than what he was being offered. The pair had been walking for who knows how long and they were silent the whole time. The teal kept his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes darting all over the street like some prey creature, his eyebrows peaking if he saw a hive he thought was Zebruh’s. He just radiated anxiety, even more so than he did on his doorstep.

The highblood nudged him a little with his elbow, causing him to to almost leap from the pavement.

“We’ll be there soon, darling. You can relax a bit.”

Tagora kept his mouth shut, drawing his shoulders even further upwards. He hardly even bent his legs as he walked; either those pants were just too tight or this guy literally could not relax. Occasionally, the teal would glance up at him before turning his attention back to the surroundings.

“What are you so nervous about exactly?” Zebruh asked, trying to sound as warm as possible.

His companion still refused to look at him as he spoke, sweat once again visible on his forehead.

“This is a highblood neighbourhood. I could get massacred here if I act out of line. Better to act like the pathetic midblood I am.”

The bulkier troll raised an eyebrow. ‘Out of line’? Judging from what he had seen and heard, Tagora’s equivalent of out of line was probably accidentally talking too loud or forgetting to sort some papers alphabetically AND based on colours. He couldn’t let him go on like this or else he’d be on the verge of a bloodpusher burst by the time they got there. Then all his money and effort would go to waste.

He leant down slightly, his hands in his jean pockets.

“You seem to be forgetting who you’re with” he said, smiling. “I’m a highblood too, so if anyone tries anything with you, they’ll have to come through me, won’t they?”

He saw the teal ease off a little at his words. An opening. A perfect opportunity to start getting his money’s worth. Time to kick into high gear.

“You can hold onto me if it’ll make you feel safer, sweetie.”

The indigo moved his arm a little and winked again, encouraging his companion to take it. Much to his surprise, Tagora immediately shuffled over and clung to his forearm, his well-kept nails digging into the fabric of his jacket.

“I hope you know any damages to me- from highblood or otherwise- would have been added to your bill” the legislacerator muttered. “So this was a wise suggestion.”

He squeezed at him tighter, his face flushing as he rested his head against his bicep, titling it slightly to make sure his horns didn’t get in the way. Zebruh felt him relax at his side, his shoulders dropping back down and his chest shaking out a long relieved sigh. Despite his thick jacket, he could feel the smaller troll’s warmth against him.

For a moment, everything felt... calm. Wholesome, even. Like this was a real red-rom interaction. The flat horned troll had dreamt about moments like this: walking down the street with a cute lowblood on his arm. He may had been paying for it, but anything that stroked his ego was good enough for him.

If he was this clingy and vulnerable now, he could only imagine what he’d be like later.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! 
> 
> You made it through the first chapter of this nightmare crack fic that you most definitely stumbled upon accidentally. Unless you actually ship Tagora and Zebruh, in which case, I like you already.
> 
> Anyway, the real spicy stuff will be coming soon, but for now any and all comments on this crime in writing will be appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
